Line pipe trays are known. They are typically rectangular in structure, when viewed from the top, and can comprise upstanding walls on each side, forming a basin therebetween and therein. They can further comprise saddles disposed on an upper edge on the upstanding walls to cradle line pipe lying thereon. Such line pipe trays are designed to support a singular size of pipe. The line pipe can be used to carry produced substances from a well, or to carry fluids or gases, such as steam, to a well in aid of operations being conducted on the well, as well known to those skilled in the art.
Typically, line pipe trays can be placed on the ground underneath union joints between adjoining pieces of line pipe to support the pipe off of the ground. When a union joint between adjoining pieces of line pipe is uncoupled, any fluids in the pipe can flow out of the ends of the pipe. By having a line pipe tray beneath a union joint, the tray can catch the released fluids. The captured fluids can then be dumped from the tray into another container or storage device for reuse, recycling or disposal, as required.
Current designs of line pipe trays can be flimsy and not structurally sturdy to withstand the weight of the pipe they support or the fluids captured and/or may be physically difficult to handle or move so as to pour the fluids in the basin of the tray to another container.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a line pipe tray that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art designs of line pipe trays.